


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Baby It's Cold Outside!

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, F/M, Fluffy, Secret Relationship, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside, where does Sherlock go to find warmth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - Baby It's Cold Outside!

**Author's Note:**

> It has only just recently come to my attention that this song is actually quite creepy ... when you really listen to the words! What the hell was the writer(s) thinking? I don't know, perhaps at the time it appeared more innocent ... but now with all the date rape shit ... and date rape drugs ... UGHHH! Anyway, looking beyond that you will not find any sort of that nastiness here in my little story. I'm only using the song for the fact that it mentions it being "cold out." Hehe ;) Enjoy!

* * *

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_  
_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_  
_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

* * *

 

"Where the hell are my pants?" Sherlock all but growled as he stomped about Molly's bedroom.

She couldn't keep herself from giggling at the sight of The World's Only Consulting Detective wandering about her bedroom entirely naked. Not to mention what the cool air in the room was doing to a certain part of his extremities.

She was lying upon her bed, her head propped up by her arm, trying her best to regain her mental facilities after Sherlock had all but shagged her into the mattress, twice. How he was able to move about her room so soon after having such mind-blowing sex was beyond her.

"Why not go without them?" she suggested as he continued to move items of clothing (hers) from place to place as he searched.

He spun about facing her, giving her a rather delicious eyeful. "Normally I would, but it's been rather bitterly cold as of late."

"Mmm." This was all she managed to get out, her gaze locked on his bobbing semi-hard cock.

Sherlock was entirely oblivious to this, far too focused on finding his beloved pants. "Where could you have tossed them to?" He ran his hands through his hair, mussing his curls.

His back was now to her, allowing her another delicious view, this time of his arse. With a frustrated sigh Molly flopped back onto the pillows, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Why not just stay? It is ... as you mentioned ... bitterly cold out. Wait until morning? It won't be quite so cold then."

Sherlock was gathering up the rest of his clothing, seeming to have given up on finding his pants. "And risk being seen? Not your wisest suggestion."

Molly shot up, the sheet falling away from her, as she sent a hard glare towards Sherlock. The cool air tickled across her breasts, causing her nipples to pebble slightly.

"And what's so horrible about it if someone does see you? We can't keep this up for forever. We're bound to slip up somewhere ... either that or we'll become exhausted with lying to everyone." Molly's glare faded away as quickly as it came, replaced by a weary look.

Sherlock dropped the clothes he had been holding and walked over to the foot of the bed. Molly was staring down at the duvet, unaware of his strong gaze upon her.

"Is it too much for you? Keeping our relationship a secret?"

Molly nodded. "It was fun at first. I rather enjoyed sneaking about ... but ... keeping a secret is hard work ... it's tiring ... I should know, I had to keep one for two whole years."

He got up onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. When she wouldn't look at him he took her face in his hands. She slowly raised her eyes to his.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he questioned her.

She gave a slight shrug. "I didn't know how. I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

Sherlock gave a slow sigh, his gaze softening as he continued to look down at her. "It will be nice to have everyone know."

"Nice?"

"Convenient. You could finally spend the night at Baker Street, although Mrs. Hudson probably won't appreciate that. We'll have to buy her some ear plugs."

"You don't object then? To telling everyone?"

"No. I've been thinking about it for some time now. It will of course be rather a nuisance at first ... the congratulations, John's teasing...," Sherlock let out another sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to grin and bear it!"

Molly let out a laugh, bringing her hands up to lay them over his. "So you'll stay? You won't go?"

He nodded. "I'll stay."

He released her from his hold and ever so slowly eased her back down onto the mattress. She moved her hands until her arms were draped over his shoulders, her fingers in his curls. He pushed the sheet away, revealing the rest of her naked body, before hovering his own over hers.

She smiled as she brushed her lips gently against his. "Good ... because the bed is warm ... and I'm warm."

He smiled as well, nestling himself between her slightly spread legs before easing his now fully-hard cock into her welcoming wetness. "Mmm ... warm indeed!" he murmured, before kissing her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me! They keep me inspired and make me want to keep writing ;)


End file.
